The Begining- Reuploaded
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This will be a slight AU, I will not be putting X-Men in this until much later on. This will be a Bucky/OC fiction and again if no one likes my writing then don't read! What would happen one day if Bucky goes in a bar as usual, and hears an angel sing?
1. Chapter 1

The Begining Re-upload

Chapter One

(Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, and if you guys don't like it then no one is making you read! This will be a Bucky/Winter Solider and Oc Fiction Read)

Bucky Barnes AKA The Winter Solider was sitting in the bar nursing his beer and listening the the chatter about the up-and-coming act called Heavenly Nightingale: She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was short about 5'4'' and curvy with long blonde hair with black and pink streaks in it, her breath-taking golden eyes would sometimes change color, he swore every time that she would look over at him there would be a thousand secrets, and he wanted to know every one. He could've sworn that she had crawled into his shattered mind healing him and flashes of her with him, all that soft ivory skin by his side. Her face was that of an angel, with a body of a siren her plump breasts her child-baring hips. She was much too fine to be in a dive like this, she was the only reason that he was risking being founded out. Normally after she perform, she would go down from the stage and talk to the patrons, and she would get the occasional pervert that would try to grope her. Tonight, was no ecception, Nightingale was wearing a dress that didn't leave much to the imagination; the material was white with a cold shoulder fringe that barely reached her top of her thighs, she had on a golden snowflake choker-like necklace with a simple golden bracelet on her slim wrist. She had five piercings in one ear and three in the other.

Nightingale's voice was something that Angel's would be jealous over, she enthralled everyone at the bar, Bucky could feel his shattered mind heal, tonight she was singing a song by Yuki Kajiura- Vanity. Bucky sat there hoping that she would talk to him tonight, once or twice she had said 'Hello to him,' He smiled, even talking, her voice soothed him, her touch was very soft. Bucky could only imagine how soft her lips were under his. One song after another, her voice was taking him into another world of pure feeling, after the final song, she had walked down the stairs of the little stage and talked to one or two of the people that were loving the show. Or watching that sexy rump of hers walk around talking and being nice to the men and women that came and listened to her sing, no sooner she had passed two men that were trying to grab her. To his and their surprise, she had clasped one of their hands and she had hissed at them "How many times do I have to tell you, touch anything in this bar but me, asshole. And besides, I have a boyfriend.'' She had said while the two were still making lewed and rude comments at her.

"Oh yea babe, how come we haven't seen him,'' The tall blonde male with dark eyes, with a strong build; had countered while the average male was licking his wounds that she had dealt him, she smiled... Bucky had seen that she was floundering and lying her very cute little butt off. He was half tempted to go over there and show them the real meaning of pain. Clearing her throat and moving away from them, while smiling that perfectly pearly white grin of hers. They were stupid enough to follow her like hungry animals "I do actually, he's the big strong jealous type, you know those types that would soon rather punch you in the face than look at you.'' Looking over to Bucky, she had walked over to him making sure that her hips were swaying with every movement, her hands had slowly reached up and touched his shoulder. As she had touched his back and guiding him to turn around and face her. She had leaned forward and whispered in his ear, her soft lips were grazing his sensitive ear "Act like you know me,'' She had kissed him, he had pulled her up into his lap within a bat of an eye lash "That would not be a problem, little angel.'' He had said while wrapping his arm around her waist and giving those two men a look that had told them to think twice.

Both hadn't moved from their positions, even though Bucky knew that those two men had left. Nightingale and him were talking and without her even knowing that she was practically in his lap talking, well she mainly did the talking and he listened. He had betrayed HYDRA, he remembered the victims...their screams... everything. When Faust wanted to make sure that the ones that HYDRA had chosen to brain wash to kill, would remember, they would. With Faust and technology, he among a few others remembered, he had the highest kill rate. Whenver he was that demon, The Winter Solider, they made sure that he would remember. Steve Rogers; Captain America, was risking a lot just by hiding him out at his house. And his best friend was trying to make sure that Bucky wouldn't be lonely, just to have someone to talk to, he had Natasha Romanoff-Black Widow-go over there and 'baby-sit' him. And that pissed off Bucky, she always had to put her two cents in everything, and if she continued to grate on his nervs then Black Widow would get squashed. Nigthingale was so much different, innocent, in truth. In truth, Bucky had no business being anywhere near her, but there was just something about her that made him want to be near her all time.

"Here I am talking about myself, and I have no idea what your name is...'' She had laughed at herself, whenever she got going in talking, she usually would never shut up, Bucky's mouth had tilted up in a light smile, and all she could think about was kissing him again and again. With his hands on her hips, he had responded "Bucky Barnes.'' He had said, she could've sworn that she had heard a slight Russian accent in his voice, she had smiled "Bucky is nice, I always liked that name, Nightingale is my stage name, I'm Amanda.'' And he was liking Amanda in his lap, gold met blue, he remembered her singing words whenever she was performing that Vanity song: 'You may never know my devotion, feel my breath in the quiet night.' He wanted to know her devotion, feel her... Amanda had smiled, this man that had been coming to the bar just to hear her sing, was a lost soul a wounded animal, people had always told her that she was an angel to take in a couple of abused dogs, that she had a solid connection with. And she had this feeling that this Bucky Barnes was almost like a wounded animal that she would want to take care of, and he was cute, she was a sucker for tall built men with shadowed jaws and piercing baby blue eyes.

And this Bucky Barnes was so fitting the prayers that she wanted, he was big and strong; and there was something about him that drew her to him, like the moth to a flame. Amanda couldn't help but to touch Bucky's hair, it was so soft and addicting, she was biting her lip. As he spoke, she had found his slight Russian accent very sexy; it was about two or three in o'clock in the morning until they had finally moved from their positions. Bucky had reluctantly let her small feet touch the ground, no sooner than her feet had touched, there were explosions going off everywhere! HYDRA soliders and their advanced party were shooting everyone and everything that moved, Bucky had then grabbed Amanda and placed her behind him, in order to protect her better, she looked both shocked and afraid. But seemingly trusting Bucky, out of the smoke, came Crossbones from behind hitting her Bucky had caught her before she fell and beat his ass with one hand. As soon as he had left carrying Amanda, his angel-his only out reach, he would always be at her herside. Fire was everywhere consuming everything in its path, while more bombs were going off, people were terrified and panicing calling the police and mayhem was everywhere. And no one had noticed a man carrying a woman off into the remainder of the night...

After taking her to an abanduned home, that he had been up-keeping in secret, tucking her in the bed, and climbing in with her...

No-one will take her from him and live...

(End of chapter one of The begining- Reupload... please read and review! Hapy bday to me!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Begining-Reupload: Chapter 2

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1 and on with the story...)

Bucky sat there watching her sleep, it had been two days since he had brought her to his secret home, and she hadn't woken up yet. Crossbones had hit her hard, and he had made a mental note to punch the sicko's teeth down his throat. Moving forward, and brushing some hair from her eyes, she was so beautiful to him and to everyone that heard her sing. Bucky could actually see some of his memories of his youth, even when he met his best friend Steve Rogers Captain America himself. He had taken her shoes off, and her dress, her body was beautiful! She had one a light peach strapless bra and matching thong panties, all of the soft skin under his rough touch and exploring. Quickly shaking his head, he had to have control, like now! Her sinful yet innocent body wasn't helping his matters any at the present. He had been ignoring Steve and his calls, he wanted to be alone with his Angel, his Nightingale. Bucky was shirtless as he had climbed into bed with her, after he had put her tempting body in a button down blue shirt, he had searched for any type of clues as to why Crossbones and HYDRA had showed themselves after being nearly distoried. Could Nightingale have set them off with her beautiful and enchanting voice? Either way, he wasn't going to have any of it, gathering her closer to him and nuzzling further into sleep and setting his shadowed jaw on her shoulder; the night went on.

About three in the morning, Amanda had woken up, she was confused and scared. Just what the hell happened? Her eyes were adjusting to the new surroundings and to the darkness, the only light was from the pale full moon that was shinning in the blue/black sky. Amanda had looked over her shoulder a tad to see Bucky?! The man that she had just met... what a minute... where was she? How long had she been here? And how drunk was she? Wait a minute... thinking...*pain!* She winced and clutched at her head, she was in pain, her head was hurting. Amanda had noticed that a man's arms were around her, they were strong, and secured themselves around her. Her arms were hanging losely near his hands, biting her lip, trying to assess the situation... ok, explosions... check... head pain... ok check on that and hot guy, with strong arms; and a nice lap to sit on 'pretending' to be her boyfriend, protecting her... next thing she knew she's laying here. With him?! Slowly as she could, she was removing his arms and leg from around her; once or twice, he had made a sound as if he was going to wake up. Amanda's heart began to race, she had thought of anything and fast, so she had sang Evanesence 'My Immortal' her voice was soothing and filled with magic:

*When you cried I wiped away all of your tears...*

Bucky had gone back to sleep, seemingly for now, with a sigh she had managed to get up out of the bed without waking him up. Placing her hand on her head, going through the opened door, she was guiding herself through the door and looking and feeling around in the hallway. Slowly going down to her knees and crawling to the stairs, it was dark and her head was spinning, she was able to to make it down the stairs by scooting down them.  
Ok, cold wooden floors didn't feel all that great with a thong and her butt making contact with each step. Hiding a wince every time, she was able to stand up once she had gotten her balance and started to the front door. With her head spinning more violently, she was shaking and dizzy and very nausas. There it was, the front door just a couple of feet away, all she had to do was unlock the door and run. For all she knew, this Bucky was a crazy person, despite the fact that he was hot, closing her eyes in mid-step, her head was pounding. Whimpering softly, she had fallen on to the floor hard, her gold eyes were rolling in the back of her head...

A bit of time later, Bucky had groaned and drapped his metal arm around where Amanda was sleeping so soundly... strange empty? Quickly jumping out of the bed, Bucky had looked all over the room, in the bathroom that was about three or four feet from the bed. He was running up and down the hallway, until a small frame caught his eye, there she was passed out on the floor near the front door, running down the steps and hunkered down by her checking her to see if she was breathing, and she was. Carefully picking her up and carrying her back up the stairs, he was placing his cheek in her hair, he would always be her protector; he needed her. And maybe she needed him, he could tell from when they were talking the other night that she was much more relaxed around him than with any man. Gently setting her down on the bed and scooting her over near the wall and getting in the bed and covering them both up; not that he could blame her for being a little bit scared and a bit confused; but she was injured and would be easy pickings for anyone including HYDRA. Mainly that deranged pervert, Crossbones. Just the thought of his Amanda, in the hands of any member of HYDRA let alone The Red Skull and or Crossbones, was enough to make him sick.

Eventually, he had laid his head back down and resting his eyes, while his arms and legs were wrapping themselves back around her. He knew that she would be confused and scared, and rightfully so, she was an innocent in all of this, and that's what HYDRA did. HYDRA preyed on the innocent, and did much worse to them. He should know from first-hand ring-side seat, to those events, he had to preform a lot of mercy killings. More than what he would like to remember, but with this girl Amanda here with him; he felt like he could actually get a second chance at life. Well, without self-rightous being a never-ending pain in his ass. As Bucky had laid his head on her shoulder and went back to sleep, he had felt the peace seep back into his body and his mind. About noon, Amanda had woken up again, her head was still hurting, but not as bad as it was. Wait a min.. did she pass out near the front door? Her head was trying to make sense of what was going on, when she was gently removing Bucky's arms and legs from around her once more. No sooner than she had successfully done so, she had gone to move, Bucky's arms had reached up and grabbed her, bringing her down to the bed and to him "You will sleep...'' Amanda had froze in place, his voice, was only very husky and sexy but it had more of a Russian tembre to it...

Before she could stop herself, Amanda had replied in very fluent Russian ''Please don't hurt me..." He froze, she knew Russian?

(End of Chapter 2 of The Begining-Reupload, please read and review... Now I wonder, what would happen next? Any ideas? I'll give credit..)


	3. Chapter 3

The Begining- Reuploaded: Chapter 3

(Disclaimer, see chapter1 and on with the story...)

Bucky had went still, she knew Russian? And from what he heard now, English was her second language, and Russian was her first. Amanda, with her back to him, she was planning how to get out of this jam. She stiffened, when Bucky had pressed his forehead into her shoulder "You speak Russian?'' He had asked her, knowing that she was wide awake waiting for him to drift off into sleep, and somehow she had the feeling that she wasn't going to fool him for the second time. What could she tell him? She had always believed in honesty, with a sigh, she continued while rolling over a bit to look at him in his baby blue eyes "Yes,'' She had replied in Russian and continued "I could speak it, because it was my first language ever since I could remember, my parents had often told me that I was a little translator. They had gotten my iq tested and it was the highest that was ever recorded, for one my age, apparently, I was a child prodigy with technology and nearly everything and anything.'' Bucky had detected a bit of sadness whenever she had said *my parents* did something happen? Reaching his hand up and stroked her hair softly, Amanda had looked at him, really looked at him thinking that he was a crazy man that was going to kill her and God knew what else to her; however she had seen the tragic tortured soul that was in his too old blue eyes.

"Angel moy,'' *My Angel,* "You don't have to tell me if it hurts you...'' But he wanted to know, as carefully as she could, and with Bucky's help, Amanda was able to sit up. But with him behind her, rubbing her temples, Bucky was thanking God for baggy lounge pants or he would a lot of apologizing to do to her. Amanda had closed her eyes and thought back to when she was a little girl, she was four when she was forced to her precious Moscow. And they had moved to Milan, Italy "I was four, when my parents had suddenly decided to move to Italy...'' He had stiffened, he didn't really think that she was really going to tell him the story, as to why there was a hint of sadness in her voice "I didn't want to leave, but my parents had told me that someone very bad was after us and especially me; they wanted to hurt me. Why me? I haven't done anything to anyone, I had agreed reluctantly. My parents had given me the truth, no matter what, don't laugh I can tell what can of people that are around me by a mere touch, and sometimes I can see thoughts in pictures.'' Okay that made sense "What can you read off of me?'' Bucky had asked, listening, intently. Amanda had froze, was he testing her? Maybe he really wanted to know "I can read that your mind is shattered, and bits and pieces of your past, they are jumbled...'' She had nailed it "It was about two or three years down the road, when everything had changed for the worse, that night, everything that I knew and loved, and all of my faith and went around the two most important people in my life.'' Sensing Bucky's unasked question, she had continued.

"My grandfather died, about five years after I was born, cancer took him. My grandmother, she just moved back from Germany about two years ago. She loved him so much, I remember him a little, he always called me his little Mandy-Lynne.'' Trying not to cry she had continued " He knew my middle name was Jasmine, he just loved testing my father, sometimes you knew when to ignore him and that was it. That night, was like any normal night; my parents and I were playing hide-and-go seek. And normally I would hide under their bed or in two or three other places. I was hiding my shickers, when I heard a crash, and my father screaming 'Alex! Find Mandy, and run like hell! It's him!' I froze, I didn't know what he was talking about, I had heard my mother run the stairs to try to find me, I heard the door slam, and I heard her pray until the door had smashed opened... I couldn't see much of anything. But from what I saw, he was a big man, tall and muscled, his hair was long and blonde, he looked like a wild animal, and I saw my mother get into a fighting stance. I had never seen that, I was laying on my stomach watching the whole thing. I never knew that my parents were fighters, maybe I didn't know them as well as I thought that I did...'' Placing her head in the crook of Bucky's neck while continuing.

"I had continued to watch from the distance that was no more than three or four feet away, I had watched in awe when my mother had screamed him through the busted door, from that moment, I knew that I would be exactly like her. I bit my lip and watched, for a man that big, he was fast, very fast. He had punched my mother and she fell on the floor hard; her blue eyes met mine, she knew that I would be witnessing this, if she didn't fight. And she would fight, she threw the first punch and he had blocked it and hit her so hard that she fell. As we both made eye contact, we both knew what was going to happen, and she knew that I was going to witness it and would never forget it. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall and on the bed; I was whimpering quietly. He had jumped on the bed on top of her, I heard things that I had thought that I would never hear, I was scared, a child- four-years-old- hiding under the bed wondering what was that man going to do to my mother.'' Straining not to cry she had continued, if not reluctantly, she had felt Bucky's hands on her arms gently encouraging her to continue "I heard her clothes being ripped off, I heard her muffled screams, I heard her struggling. I heard it all. When it was done, I had thought that he was going to leave, but he didn't. He had growled, and told her that he would find the brat...'' Feeling Bucky's chin on her shoulder, as her hand had reached up and cupped his face. Amanda was never so talkative about herself.

"His hand had then reached through her and the mattress, and cut me, I somehow knew to keep quiet, my stomach was cut. I still have the scars, I was bathed in my mother's blood.'' Bucky had stilled, did he notice? Feeling him turn her around gently and slowly unbutton the shirt to reveal, faint scars. Bucky had angled her body up a little bit he saw the scars along her stomach, and a couple on her hip, touching one of them, it had looked like a wild animal had gotten ahold of her. Again, he touched another one, this one was near the lower part of her navel "Beautiful,'' He had said while leaning forward and pecking her lips and cheek, while his hands and fingers were tracing her scars softly, after carefully laying her down on the bed and holding her to his chest... He wanted no space between them; he knew that he would have to take her back. But he didn't want to, Amanda had looked at his metal arm and she didn't want to ask, she was touching it. Bucky froze, what he say? She would know if he was going to gloss over everything, and from what he could remember; it wasn't good. With a sigh "I was wounded serving this country, from what I remember, I was captured by the enemy and brainwashed to kill. I don't really remember much of anything of my past.'' Amanda had reached her hand up and stroked his face. Her heart was sinking for him, he was a victim in this as well, she saw into his mind without even trying; she saw the experiments the things that he was forced to do: killing innocent people. And there were times that he didn't trust his own mind.

With his face still in her hands, Amanda had leaned forward and kissed Bucky's forehead, as her hair was becoming a curtain for them both, he was actually starting to smile! And she was the cause, he felt, dare he tell her that he was the soulless demon by the name of the Winter Solider? How would someone so sweet and innocent even wrap their head around that bit of information? As Amanda had finally settled herself back on the bed and in Bucky's arms, her head had settled its way on his abdomen, he had guided her back up to his shoulder. This was peace that was seeping into him, and she had no idea that she was the cause for his peace... As he dozed off a little bit, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that they were being watched...

****Far off somewhere*****

Loki stood facing a full-length mirror "Show me the one that I desire, show me the one that can bare me a child of normal blood...'' Images flash, as his hand was lifting up to his chest, with his index finger barely touching the cool glass of the mirror, there was a beautiful woman with golden eyes and blonde hair. And a mortal man talking to her and holding her as if he had a right to her! Not acceptable! No way in hell! She was born to be his! He had never seen such beauty, even for a mortal! The mortal man had put her in a t-shirt, Loki had pressumed that it was his. Again *so* not acceptable! Summoning the guardian of the mirror, named Moroh "Who is she?'' The old female voice had answered her master's question "The mortal girl is something called a Sonic Mutant and the mortal man is her other half...'' *True love* is overrated! She will forget about the fop and be with him... and be his queen...

(End of Chapter 3 in The Begining Re-upload... Please read and review! I wonder, what should happen next?)


End file.
